1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to card edge connectors with power contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card for increasing memory capacity of the computers. With rapid development of electronic industry, the computer has a rapid speed of data operation, and need a mass of electric current to supply the data operation. Therefore, the card edge connector is arranged with a plurality of power contacts to supply added transmission channels for transmitting a mass of current to the computer. However, when the power contacts have been added into the card edge connector, the impedance of contacts in the card edge connector is increased at the same time, therefore, the power contacts will produce more heat when a mass of current transfluxes the power contacts, and affect the signal transmission stability of card edge connector.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.